1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling systems, and more particularly, to microclimate cooling systems, apparatuses, and methods for controlling an environment within a stadium.
2. Description of Related Art
Harsh climates or weather conditions may preclude the use of open-air facilities while staging a sporting event. However, many sporting events are traditionally played outdoors. Thus, stadiums may implement a convertible roofing system that may be closed in inclement weather and open when the weather permits comfortable conditions within the stadium.